


Schlaflos

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Getting Together (?), M/M, sms fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hält sich für einen sehr geduldigen Menschen (wie auch nicht, wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes zusammenlebt?), doch sogar er hat einen Geduldsfaden, der reißt, wenn er überstrapaziert wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlaflos

29\. Juni, 0:53  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 0:54  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 0:55  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 0:56  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 0:57  
Was um alles in der Welt bringt Sie dazu, anzunehmen, ich würde um ein Uhr nachts auf Ihre SMS antworten?

 

29\. Juni, 0:58  
0:53, genau genommen  
SH

29\. Juni, 0:58  
Nun, Sie antworten  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:oo  
Außerdem haben Sie sowieso nicht geschlafen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:o1  
Woher wollen Sie das schon wieder wissen? Gewöhnliche Menschen schlafen um diese Zeit.

 

29\. Juni, 1:1o  
Ich deduziere, John. Sie haben dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, zeigen Müdigkeitserscheinungen wie gelegentlichen Sekundenschlaf und wirklich lästige Unaufmerksamkeit. Ihre Pullover sind zerknittert- Sie machen sich also gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie auszuziehen, weil Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht schlafen können. Außerdem gehen Sie in Ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Sie sind kein Schlafwandler, also Schlaflosigkeit. Sie haben seit mindestens drei Nächten nicht mehr geschlafen – ich tendiere eher zu fünf. Man sollte vermuten, dass Sie des Krieges wegen wachgehalten werden – von irgendwelchen banalen Alpträumen. Das ist aber völliger Unsinn, ich weiß es besser. Sie sind ein Adrenalinjunkie und Sie haben seit Monaten nicht mehr vom Krieg geträumt. Also gibt es etwas Aktuelleres, das Sie beschäftigt – Probleme mit der Arbeit vielleicht, aber das ist nichts, was Sie vom Schlafen abhalten würde. Also etwas Persönlicheres. Vielleicht Streit mit Ihrer aktuellen Freundin – aber Sie sind zur Zeit Single und haben sich auch nicht mit jemandem verabredet. Sie machen sich Sorgen um Ihre Schwester, die vor etwa einer Woche rückfällig geworden ist.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:12  
Sie sind nicht gewöhnlich  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:14  
Faszinierend.

 

29\. Juni, 1:14  
Sie müssen übrigens nicht ständig mit ihrem Intellekt angeben, Sherlock, ich weiß, dass Sie ein Genie sind.

 

29\. Juni, 1:15  
Was soll das heißen, Harry ist rückfällig geworden?! Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, hat sie keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt!

 

29\. Juni, 1:16  
Oh, bitte, das hätte sogar Ihnen auffallen müssen!  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:18  
Sherlock, hören Sie auf, meine Nerven zu strapazieren.

 

29\. Juni, 1:2o  
Die o.1o Literflasche Wodka in ihrer Jackentasche. Sowohl die Ausbeulung der Tasche als auch der Geruch ließen nur diesen Schluss zu.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:2o  
Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gesagt?

 

29\. Juni, 1:21  
Irrelevant  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:22  
Irrelevant?! Sherlock, sie ist eine trockene Alkoholikerin, die Wodka mit sich herumschleppt, Sie hätten sofort etwas sagen müssen!

 

29\. Juni, 1:24  
Oh, bitte! Ich war der Meinung, Sie würden lieber in der Illusion leben, Ihre Schwester wäre immer noch „trocken“. Außerdem hatte ich Sie für klüger gehalten.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:26  
Sie haben versucht, rücksichtsvoll zu sein?

 

29\. Juni, 1:29  
John, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:35  
Warum schreiben Sie mir also um 0:53?

 

29\. Juni, 1:37  
Mir ist langweilig.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:37  
Und das Magazin Ihres Revolvers ist leer.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:38  
Sie haben mein Magazin verschossen?

 

29\. Juni, 1:40  
Die Wand hatte es verdient.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:41  
Die Wand hatte es… Sherlock, suchen Sie sich eine Beschäftigung, etwas, das normale Menschen tun, wenn ihnen langweilig ist!

 

29\. Juni, 1:42  
Nun, ich unterhalte mich mit Ihnen, offenkundig.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:43  
Sie schreiben mit mir, wenn Sie es so genau nehmen wie Sie es sonst immer tun.

 

29\. Juni, 1:43  
Außerdem meinte ich eher etwas, das Sie alleine tun können, ohne Ihren Mitbewohner vom Schlafen abzuhalten.

 

29\. Juni, 1:44  
Diese Diskussion hatten wir bereits, John. Ich halte Sie nicht vom Schlafen ab, das können Sie ganz gut alleine.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:46  
Was bereitet Ihnen Sorgen, wenn es nicht Ihre Schwester ist?  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:5o  
Deduzieren Sie, Sherlock.

 

29\. Juni, 1:53  
Etwas beschäftigt Sie. Ihre Schwester macht Ihnen keine Sorgen, da Sie erst von mir erfahren haben, dass Sie wieder trinkt. Würden Sie sich mit einem Freund streiten, würde es Sie nicht derart belasten. Sie sind unglücklich verliebt – wohl in eine Kollegin. Habe ich Recht?  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:54  
Haben Sie doch immer.

 

29\. Juni, 1:55  
Natürlich.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:55  
Für gewöhnlich sehen Sie es nicht ein.  
SH

29\. Juni, 1:57  
Sherlock.

 

29\. Juni, 1:58  
Was?  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:oo  
Ah, Sarkasmus  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:o1  
Bravo, Sherlock. Wollen Sie eine Medaille?

 

29\. Juni, 2:o1  
Nein  
SH

 

 

29\. Juni, 2:28  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:29  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:3o  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:31  
Was?!

 

29\. Juni, 2:32  
Ah, Sie sind wütend.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:34  
Nein, ich werde gerne mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder?

 

29\. Juni, 2:34  
Mir ist langweilig.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:36  
Oh, um Gottes willen! Recherchieren Sie über das Sonnensystem und lassen Sie mich schlafen, verdammt!

 

29\. Juni, 2:38  
John, diese Diskussion haben wir schon mehrfach geführt. Das Sonnensystem hat keine Auswirkungen auf meine Arbeit. Würde sich die Erde um den Mond drehen, es würde keinen Unterschied machen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:38  
Sie schlafen nicht.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:39  
Das ist Ihnen besonders wichtig, was?

 

29\. Juni, 2:39  
Ja  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:40  
Wenn Sie nicht schlafen, sind Sie unaufmerksam und können nicht arbeiten. Dann kann ich nichts mit Ihnen anfangen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:41  
Warum lassen Sie mich dann nicht in Ruhe? Ich versuche wirklich, zu schlafen, Sherlock, ich bin müde.

 

29\. Juni, 2:42  
Mir ist langweilig, John.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:42  
Unterhalten Sie mich.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:43  
Vergessen Sie’s, Sherlock, ich werde hier nicht den Zirkusaffen mimen, nur weil Sie offensichtlich nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als mich zu nerven und mitten in der Nacht mit mir zu schreiben.

 

29\. Juni, 2:45  
Sie antworten, John.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:46  
Wie auch nicht, wenn jede Minute mein Handy klingelt und leuchtet?

 

29\. Juni, 2:46  
Sie könnten es auch einfach abdrehen.SH

29\. Juni, 2:47  
Sie würden in mein Zimmer kommen, Sherlock, da ist es mir lieber, mein Handy klingelt.

 

29\. Juni, 2:48  
Hervorragend.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:5o  
Können Sie mich sehen, Sherlock?

 

29\. Juni, 2:51  
Nein. Warum sollte ich?  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:52  
Dann könnten Sie sehen, wie ich die Augen verdrehe.

 

29\. Juni, 2:53  
Ich verfüge über ausreichend Imagination, um es mir vorzustellen, John.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:53  
Tatsächlich?

 

29\. Juni, 2:54  
Ah, Sie versuchen, mich zu beschäftigen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:55  
Sie haben es erfasst. Schlafen lassen Sie mich sowieso nicht mehr.

 

29\. Juni, 2:56  
Sie haben eingesehen, dass Sie keine Chance haben, wunderbar.  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:56  
Bescheidenheit ist anscheinend ein Begriff, der nicht in Ihrem Wortschatz enthalten ist.

 

29\. Juni, 2:57  
Bescheidenheit, die  
Substantiv, feminin, gleichbedeutend mit Anspruchslosigkeit, Bedürfnislosigkeit  
von mittelhochdeutsch bescheidenheit(=Verstand, Einsicht)  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:58  
Sherlock. Das war eine rhetorische Aussage – ich will damit sagen, dass Sie ganz und gar nicht bescheiden sind.

 

29\. Juni, 2:58  
Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte ich auch?  
SH

29\. Juni, 2:59  
Es ist höflich.

 

29\. Juni, 3:oo  
Wen kümmert die Höflichkeit? Sie ist lediglich die Vorgaukelung eines Zustandes, der nicht existiert.  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:o1  
Wer nicht höflich ist, beleidigt seine Mitmenschen. Und das tun Sie ständig.

 

29\. Juni, 3:o1  
Idioten, allesamt  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:o2  
Das kein Grund für Ihre mangelnde Höflichkeit.

 

29\. Juni, 3:o4  
Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, „höflich“ zu sein, John  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:o5  
Sie sind sturer als jeder Esel.

 

29\. Juni, 3:o8  
Es ist sinnlos, diese Diskussion zu führen. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich höflich bin. Wann immer ich menschliche Verhaltensregeln missachte, müssen Sie kichern. Seltsamerweise versuchen Sie immer, die Fröhlichkeit zu kaschieren – mit einem Husten oder Schnauben. Unnötig. Es würde Ihnen seltsam vorkommen, würde ich plötzlich nett zu Anderson sein und sein Verhältnis zu Donovan verschweigen. Also hören Sie auf zu meckern.  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:1o  
Warum müssen Sie eigentlich immer Recht haben?

 

29\. Juni, 3:11  
Problem?  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:12  
Nein.

 

 

 

29\. Juni, 3:31  
Was beschäftigt Sie?  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:32  
Das werde ich Ihnen bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden.

 

29\. Juni, 3:32  
Ich könnte versuchen, Ihnen zu helfen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:34  
Das werden Sie bestimmt nicht.

 

29\. Juni, 3:34  
Doch  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:35  
Nein

 

29\. Juni, 3:35  
Doch  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:36  
Nein

 

29\. Juni, 3:37  
John, Sie benehmen sich kindisch.  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:38  
Weil ich meine Probleme selbst lösen will?

 

29\. Juni, 3:39  
Weil Sie keine Hilfe annehmen wollen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 3:41  
Falsch. Ich will Ihre Hilfe nicht, Sherlock. Sie neigen dazu, Dinge zu verkomplizieren.

 

29\. Juni, 3:43  
Sherlock?

 

29\. Juni, 3:59  
Hören Sie auf zu schmollen.

 

29\. Juni, 4:oo  
Nein  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:oo  
Doch

 

29\. Juni, 4:o1  
Nein  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:o2  
Wir spielen wieder das Nein-Doch-Spielchen.

 

29\. Juni, 4:o4  
Hervorragende Deduktion, John  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:o5  
Sie haben das Konzept des Sarkasmus verstanden! Den Tag muss ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen.

 

29\. Juni, 4:o9  
Also, was beschäftigt Sie?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:1o  
Das sage ich Ihnen nicht.

 

29\. Juni, 4:11  
John, wir drehen uns im Kreis. Sagen Sie mir den Grund für Ihre nervenaufreibende Schlaflosigkeit und wir können uns anderen Themen zuwenden.  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:13  
Gefühle, Sherlock. Das, was Sie für ekliges grünes Gemüse halten.

 

29\. Juni, 4:13  
Gemüse welcher Art?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:16  
Ekliges grünes eben – Brokkoli, Spinat…

 

29\. Juni, 4:17  
Gefühle welcher Art, John?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:23  
Gefühle verwirrender Art

 

29\. Juni, 4:24  
Tatsächlich?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:24  
Sie werden es nicht glauben, aber ja, tatsächlich.

 

29\. Juni, 4:25  
Sie irren sich, ich glaube Ihnen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:25  
Wen betreffen Ihre Gefühle?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:35  
Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass meine Gefühle jemanden bestimmten betreffen? Ich könnte mir Sorgen um die Krebspatienten machen.

 

29\. Juni, 4:35  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:36  
Fein, ich hab nicht gefragt.

 

29\. Juni, 4:37  
Nun?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:38  
Nun was?

 

29\. Juni, 4:38  
Ihre Gefühle, John  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:4o  
Das ist privat, Sherlock, das geht Sie nichts an.

 

29\. Juni, 4:41  
Warum nicht?  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:45  
Es ist doch meine Sache, was für Gefühle ich für wen habe.

 

29\. Juni, 4:45  
Nicht, wenn es die Qualität Ihrer Arbeit beeinflusst.  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:5o  
War das gerade ein verstecktes Kompliment?

 

29\. Juni, 4:51  
Nein  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:52  
Ich denke schon.

 

29\. Juni, 4:53  
Wie Sie meinen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:54  
Ich werde das schon in den Griff bekommen.

 

29\. Juni, 4:55  
Das bezweifle ich.  
SH

29\. Juni, 4:59  
Ach, seien Sie still.

 

29\. Juni, 4:59  
Und hören Sie auf, so selbstgefällig zu grinsen.

 

29\. Juni, 5:oo  
Wieso sollte ich?  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:o1  
Weil es mich aufregt.

 

29\. Juni, 5:o2  
Unnötig  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:o5  
Ich weiß.

 

 

 

29\. Juni, 5:3o  
Sherlock!

 

29\. Juni, 5:31  
Ich habe die Milch nicht angerührt.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:33  
Da. Sind. Finger. In. Unserem. Kühlschrank.

 

29\. Juni, 5:34  
Natürlich  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:36  
Natürlich?! Sie stehen direkt neben der Milch!

 

29\. Juni, 5:37  
Ich weiß nicht, was Sie daran so sehr aufregt. Sowohl das Reagenzglas als auch die Milch sind verschlossen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:38  
Trotzdem will ich keine Milch trinken, die neben halb verwesten Fingern im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt wurde.

 

29\. Juni, 5:39  
John, die Finger sind nicht halb verwest. Sie sind drei Tage alt.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:41  
Was wollen Sie mit drei Tage alten Fingern?

 

29\. Juni, 5:43  
Es ist ein Experiment.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:44  
Ach nein, ich dachte, es wäre eine Maßnahme, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

 

29\. Juni, 5:44  
Mitnichten  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:47  
Sherlock.

 

29\. Juni, 5:49  
Sie sind sarkastisch.  
SH

29\. Juni 5:49  
Sie haben’s erfasst.

 

29\. Juni, 5:o5  
Was ist das für ein Experiment? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie einen neuen Fall angenommen haben.

 

29\. Juni, 5:o5  
Irrelevant  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:o7  
Melden Sie sich, bevor wieder etwas in die Luft fliegt, damit ich rechtzeitig flüchten kann.

 

29\. Juni, 5:o7  
OK  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:o9  
Kein Fall?

 

29\. Juni, 5:o9  
Kein Fall  
SH

 

 

29\. Juni, 5:43  
Ihre Mutter tut mir Leid, Sherlock.

 

29\. Juni, 5:44  
Sie kennen Mummy nicht, sie kann Ihnen demzufolge nicht Leid tun.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:45  
Doch. Ich kenne Sie und Mycroft. Das reicht mir, um Mitleid mit Ihrer Mutter zu haben. Es muss die Hölle gewesen sein, Sie beide aufzuziehen.

 

29\. Juni, 5:5o  
Das kann ich nicht beurteilen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:51  
Nein?

 

29\. Juni, 5:51  
Nein  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:55  
Wie war Ihre Kindheit, Sherlock?

 

29\. Juni, 5:56  
Sie haben es aufgegeben, schlafen zu wollen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 5:59  
Hervorragende Deduktion.

 

29\. Juni, 6:oo  
Warum?  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:o3  
Warum was?

 

29\. Juni, 6:o4  
Warum wollen Sie plötzlich nicht mehr schlafen?  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:o9  
Sie lassen mich nicht schlafen, ich kann nicht schlafen, außerdem schreibe ich gerne mit Ihnen.

 

29\. Juni, 6:o9  
Hervorragend  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:12  
Und ich bin neugierig.

 

29\. Juni, 6:13  
Neugierig in welcher Hinsicht?  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:15  
Ich kann mir weder Sie noch Mycroft als Kinder vorstellen. Hat Ihr Bruder diesen Schirm eigentlich schon immer mit sich in der Gegend herumgeschleppt?

 

29\. Juni, 6:2o  
Dieser Schirm ist ein Erinnerungsstück an unseren Vater. Er war ein hoher Politiker und starb während eines Anschlages in Ausübung seiner Pflicht. Er legte diesen Schirm niemals ab – bis er ihn am Morgen seines Todes Mycroft schenkte. In dieser Nacht schlief keiner von uns. Mummy nicht, ich nicht und Mycroft auch nicht.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:21  
Jedes Leben endet. Alle Herzen sind gebrochen. Gefühle sind nicht von Vorteil.

 

29\. Juni, 6:21  
Exakt  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:24  
Aber das stimmt so nicht!

 

29\. Juni, 6:24  
Doch, natürlich.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:26  
Nein! Ich meine, natürlich tut es weh, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt, aber nur aus Angst davor gar keine Gefühle zuzulassen ist doch Schwachsinn.

 

29\. Juni, 6:27  
Warum? Gefühle zu entwickeln führt unweigerlich dazu, verletzt zu werden. Dafür sind Sie das beste Beispiel.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:27  
Ich?

 

29\. Juni, 6:28  
Ja. Sie lieben Ihre Schwester und sie enttäuscht Sie immer wieder. Sie haben all Ihre Exfreundinnen geliebt und sich nach jeder Trennung gehen lassen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:33  
Lieben Sie Ihre Mutter?

 

29\. Juni, 6:34  
Was soll die Frage?  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:37  
Lieben Sie Ihre Mutter, Sherlock? Würden Sie alles für sie tun? Wirklich alles? Fühlen Sie sich wohl in Gegenwart Ihrer Mutter?

 

29\. Juni, 6:39  
Nein. Ja. Nein. Ja.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:39  
Was würden Sie nicht tun?

 

29\. Juni, 6:4o  
Ausziehen  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:43  
Hängen Sie so sehr an der Wohnung?

 

29\. Juni, 6:44  
Nein  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:46  
Aber?

 

29\. Juni, 6:5o  
Ich müsste Sie verlassen.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:57  
Und Sie behaupten, Sie hätten keine Gefühle.

 

29\. Juni, 6:57  
Ich bin ein hochfunktionaler Soziopath. Ich liebe nicht.  
SH

29\. Juni, 6:59  
Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie ein Soziopath sind, aber Sie sind auf jeden Fall ein ignoranter Idiot.

 

29\. Juni, 7:o1  
Warum?  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:11  
John?  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:15  
John?  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:18  
John?  
SH

 

 

29\. Juni, 7:44  
Erinnern Sie sich an unser erstes Abendessen bei Angelo’s?

 

29\. Juni, 7:44  
Selbstverständlich  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:46  
Sie dachten, ich würde mit Ihnen flirten und ich habe es abgestritten.

 

29\. Juni, 7:47  
Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:5o  
Sie sagten, Sie wären mit Ihrer Arbeit verheiratet. Warum?

 

29\. Juni, 7:51  
Es ist praktisch.  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:51  
Außerdem habe ich nicht das geringste Verlangen nach einer romantischen oder sexuellen Beziehung.  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:55  
Jeder hat das.

 

29\. Juni,7:55  
Nein  
SH

29\. Juni, 7:57  
Ich bin ein Soziopath, John.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:o3  
Typische Merkmale der Soziopathie:  
Unfähigkeit, sich in andere hineinzuversetzen  
Unfähigkeit zur Verantwortungsübernahme, gleichzeitig eine klare Ablehnung und Missachtung sämtlicher sozialer Normen, Regeln und Verpflichtungen  
Unfähigkeit, längerfristige Beziehungen aufrechtzuerhalten, jedoch keine Probleme mit der Aufnahme frischer Beziehungen

Kinder sagen in solchen Fällen „Ätsch“.

 

29\. Juni, 8:o3  
Ihre Schadenfreude ist fehl am Platz, John.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:o5  
Ist sie nicht. Ich habe Ihnen gerade bewiesen, dass Sie sehr wohl lieben können.

 

29\. Juni, 8:o7  
Ich liebe nicht, John. Außerdem ist Wikipedia eine unsichere Quelle. Diese Artikel werden von Amateuren verfasst.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:1o  
Vielleicht. Aber haben Sie sich schon überlegt, dass Freundschaft auch eine Art Beziehung ist?

 

29\. Juni, 8:1o  
Natürlich  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:11  
Sie sagten, ich wäre Ihr einziger Freund.

 

29\. Juni, 8:12  
Ja. Sie sind – im Gegensatz zu den anderen Idioten – nicht langweilig.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:15  
Was für ein Kompliment.

 

29\. Juni, 8:16  
Ich mache keine Komplimente.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:2o  
Ich weiß.

 

 

 

29\. Juni, 8:31  
Sie haben mich vorhin gefragt, was mich beschäftigt.

 

29\. Juni, 8:36  
Ja  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:37  
Warum?

 

29\. Juni, 8:45  
Ohne meinen Blogger bin ich verloren.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:45  
Außerdem brauchen Sie regelmäßigen Schlaf, aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:47  
Ich bin – im Gegensatz zu Ihnen – ein gewöhnlicher Mensch.

 

29\. Juni, 8:47  
Sie sind nicht gewöhnlich.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:5o  
Was bin ich dann?

 

29\. Juni, 8:5o  
John  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:53  
Was?

 

29\. Juni, 8:53  
Sie sind John.  
SH

29\. Juni, 8:55  
Was bedeutet das?

 

29\. Juni, 9:1o  
Sie sind John. Sie verstecken meine Zigaretten, Sie bloggen über unsere Fälle, Sie helfen mir dabei, zu denken, Sie schreiben um 0:53 mit mir, weil mir langweilig ist, obwohl Sie eigentlich schlafen wollten und Sie verteidigen mich gegen die Idioten vom Yard. Sie sind nicht langweilig.  
SH

29\. Juni, 9:12  
Sie sind John.  
SH

 

 

29\. Juni, 9:35  
Für wen hegen Sie diese Gefühle?  
SH

29\. Juni, 9:36  
Warum sind Sie nur so verdammt hartnäckig?

 

29\. Juni, 9:36  
Irrelevant  
SH

29\. Juni, 9:38  
Also?  
SH

29\. Juni, 9:4o  
Also was?

 

29\. Juni, 9:41  
Für wen hegen Sie Gefühle?  
SH

29\. Juni, 9:59  
Dich.


End file.
